User blog:Kousan Koenraad/A story I'm making....
Hello fanfiction lovers. I'm kind of nervous about a series I will try to post on blogs, but I'm doubling it as a manga as well. The series is called 'NewType'. Its about animals that can wield weapons and combat evil forces trying to take over their home, Darminia. Tell me what you think! First Series (first arc) Characters Gingka: age 4, weapon Tri-Sword. A human who got turned into an arctic wolf. He lost most of his memory, save for his name, and journeys Darminia to find out what happened to him and why. Victoria: age 3 1/2, weapon Trident. A husky with a dangerous weapon, and a personality to match. While she seems calm, cool, and collected; when provoked, she will not be afraid to deliver major injuries. Silver: age 4, weapon none. A German shepherd with qualities equaling that of a mystic. He hates all wolves with a passion because a pack destroyed his hometown and killed his father. He hates Gingka, but seems to see some good in him, somehow.... Twilight: age 7, weapon none. A black cat with the ability to produce illusions. He is carefree and seems to slack off most of the time, but is wholeheartedly devoted to the group's purpose. Spade: age 4 1/2, weapon Tail (morphs into different weapons). A tan colored maned wolf. Spade is despised by Silver, because she was in the pack that ruined Silver's childhood. Her motives are unknown, and about half of the animals on the campground are suspicious. Geo: age 2, weapon Pendant. Even if he can't swing it around like a sword, wolf pup Geo's pendant is very handy indeed. He is capable of taking down a high-leveled Airgle without using it. When he does, his veins surge with the energy of his deceased brother's spirit. (He later unlocks a widesword.) Thistle: age 5, weapon Tai Longbow. Thistle is a rabbit with a somewhat standoff-ish, pessimistic attitude. He isn't very enthusiastic about missions, but will do them nevertheless. (he utilizes the Tai Longbow) Ren: age ???, weapon ???. A lion with a history shrouded in mystery. Not much is known about him, except that he tries to kill Gingka in one episode. Deformed: The things nightmares fear. These beasts come in all shapes and sizes, and all have one goal in mind: Darminia's destruction. The Deformed are ranked (in order of appearence) depending on how strong they are. Level 1) Flood, Level 2) Scrapper, Level 3) Dryuu, Level unknown) Doppleganger. First Series (second arc) Characters PLOT: It has been three years since the war against the Deformed ended, and life has become pretty much normal around Darminia. One happy wolf, Blaze's. life is turned topsy-turvy when he gets convicted of his sister's murder! He meets up with a human who got accused of the same thing; and together, they enter a card game tournament, the Holy Road Tournament to seek the truth about their pasts. Koumori: Gingka's inner wolf. Introduced in the first arc around Episode 17, he is brave, cunning, and somewhat arrogant. He settles down with Spade and has four kids: Blaze, Dusk, Midnight, and TwinLeaf. Spade: Koumori's mate, and a heavily devoted mother to her children. Blaze: A red-furred wolf pup with stripes across his face like a tiger. He lives a happy life until his sister, Twinleaf is murdered and he gets blamed for it! He gets sent to the Aibou Rehabilitation Center for treatment, and gets paired up with a human! He and Daisuke don't get along at first, but after learning about eachother's past, they make up and form a Buddy Contract. Daisuke: Blaze's human partner. He is calm-headed, but can blow up at times. He is an aggressive cardfighter, and he has his share of a tragic past; his little sister, Luna, was found dead far away from home, but at a place that Dai visited often. His heart burns with a firey passion to find the culprit and clear his name. Midnight: One of Blaze's siblings. She is cool-headed, and often has a relaxed personality. Her pretty face hides ugly motives. Twinleaf: Blaze's now dead sister. She used to be spunky and upbeat, always managing to put a smile on everyone's faces. Dusk: Blaze's brother. He is a goody-two-shoes and seems to be antisocial and social at some times, but honestly means well. Coach Quartz: Aibou's most esteemed counseler. He is in reality really nice; but at the institute, he barks out orders faster than lightining. 2nd Series Characters Hikaru: age (in dog years -> human years) 4, element Dark, weapon Halo Sword. Hikaru is a black wolf who is a rouge NewType. He lost most of his memories in the process of a NewType microchip shorting out in his brain (all newtypes, mainly evil ones, have a microchip installed in their brain. There is no way to get the chip to stop working except one way; kill the newtype). His goal is to defeat every evil NewType, have their souls gather at the World Tree and free the tree itself. Daisy: age (in dog years -> human years) 3, element Grass, weapon none. normally a very brave collie, Daisy is a mainly shy character; but she's not afraid to fight when necessary. She utilizes the powers of the plants themselves (E.g. grass swords, sunflower shields, tree barriers, ect.). Shwarz: age (in dog years -> human years) 4, element Fire, weapon Solar Storm (double-bladed sword). Shwarz's role for the first few chapters is that of an anti-hero. He is an 'Ultima-NewType' created by the capital to kill Hikaru. Little does he know, they're much closer than just enemies. Sandtooth: age (in human years) 14, element Water, weapon Twin Energy Pistols. Sandtooth is a shark with the "NewType Ability" to levitate. He is mainly a strategist, and utilizes tsunami waves created from the water in plants, on bodies, even in the air. Hurric (hurricane): age (in human years) 13, element Wind, weapon None. Hurric is a hot-blooded hawk who takes brawns over brains, She is always seen arguing with Sandtooth, but gets along with him swimmingly. She can summon tornadoes, and even use an unseen wind to slice and dice her opponents. Amber: age 3, element Water, weapon Claw Gauntlet. Amber is a black maned wolf who has been fused with a bat. He is very quiet and keeps to himself most of the time. He uses the Vambrace on his left paw to complement his Water elemental abilities along with his mastery of the Time arts. Element Generals (antagonists) 'General' D.N.A (Leo): age ???, Element (before experiments - Fire) Mix - Fire/Light, weapon Crystal Claws. Leo used to be a noble, courageous lion-species leader. That all changed when he was nearly overthrown. He became slightly paranoid, taking over the Capital effortlessly and ruling with an iron claw. He trusts no one and has preformed several dangerous experiments on himself and is now somewhat of a chimera/griffin monster. (Lieutenant) Reaper: age (in human years) 7, element Light, weapon Blood Emerald Scythe. Reaper is not a very nice rabbit. He hates everyone under D.N.A's control and has even threatened to kill many of the other generals. His personality is that of hard and stonelike. Even so, he remains loyal to D.N.A as his right-hand man; but he is starting to question his authority. [quote 1: "Didn't you hear me? Gather the troops! Or maybe you'd hear '''better' if I ripped your ears clean off your head?" quote 2: "''If you had told me a few weeks ago thet Rosemary was dying, I could've saved her! *scoff* Oh well, General D.N.A doesn't need worthless trash like her."] General (Runt) Rosemary: age (in human years) 6, element Earth, weapon None. Though she may appear tiny and harmelss, Rosemary packs a punch being an Earth-elemental rabbit NewType. She and Reaper are very close to each other and act like siblings sometimes. She has a relaxed personality, and prefers teasing her opponents into attacking thin air so she can wound them with her rock darts. General Acorn: age ???, element ???, weapon Normal Sword. Acorn is mainly a quiet character and hates Reaper with all his heart. He seeks the attention that he(Reaper) gets from the 'General' for himself, along with a driving desire to put an end to Reaper's life. Afterlife Leigon (second arc antagonists) (Lord) Angel: age (in dog years -> human years) 4, element Dark, Blood arts master, weapon chain-whip sword. Angel is a very evil character for a hyena. He is sadistic and incredibly smart, with an IQ of 450! He is a master of the Blood arts, and has cursed himself until another Blood arts master arises. He journeys to seek Darminia's destruction and doesn't care who gets in his way, even if tey're his own teammates. While his mother and father were kiled by poachers, he was taken under General Leo's (D.N.A) wing as a child. During his teen years, D.N.A was felled in battle, and Angel swears to avenge his 'father's' defeat. He wants to wipe the slate for the universe clean, and forge a new one where he is ruler. Topaz: age 3, element Dark, weapon (normal) Lance. Feeling betrayed by her brother, Amber, Topaz joins the Afterlife Leigon, having no loyalty to Darminia left. She is a Space arts master even though she was just created. She is a mix of a arctic wolf and a eagle. Elements and Arts These are the seven main elements that make up Darminia: Fire- very aggressive, fast-paced attacks. Third-degree burns are found on all warriors who have fallen to a NewType with this element Earth- defensive and also do a little bit of healing Water- very defensive. Can freeze opponents Wind- fast, nimble attacks. Can wound opposition with sharp winds Light- all that's known about this element is that most of its attacks induce blindness Dark- lightning-based teleportation attacks. Rarely includes illusions Grass- well-balenced and utilize a ton of healing magics There are two Arts that make up a NewType's mastery: Time: long-distance teleportation and stopping time for a short while is not all of what a Time Arts master can do. Space: Distortion and impairment; that is all that Space Arts masters know. There is also a forbidden Art: blood art. This art mainly focuses on drawing out your opponent's worst fears and turning them into a nightmare that slowly kills them, inside and out. Regeneration is possible, but for every limb regained, your life span drops by one year. Very rarely learned, the Blood art can only be learned by a NewType who has met an extremely evil spirit. They can draw on this spirits' energy in the form of 'Shikgeru'; an attack that increases death-inducing activity in the victim. Most warriors who fall to Shikgeru end up taking their own lives. Category:Blog posts